


Queen of Slime

by TheGirlHasNoName



Category: Monster Lovers, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Breeding kink?, Captured, Come Eating, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Human/Monster Romance, Monster Lovers - Freeform, Monster/Human Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slime, Slime monster, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe? - Freeform, monster fuckers - Freeform, monster fucking, monster love, non con, overuse of the word "jelly", polyamorus?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlHasNoName/pseuds/TheGirlHasNoName
Summary: You wake up to the sounds of pleasure and the wet squelching of your captor fucking another one of his captives and he tells you that you're one of his new Queens and there's no escaping him or the ultimat pleasure he brings.
Relationships: Human/Monster - Relationship, Slime Monster/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Queen of Slime

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from a weirdly erotic dream i had whch seems to be a common occurence for me. I rated this Explicit and non-con because it is but i like my monsters to be all about giving the main character all the pleasure in the world until they except that they are theirs. This is my first time ever posting anything remotely involving my monster writings so i apologize if it's horrendous. May or May not delete sometime later
> 
> But if this thing is not what you like don't read it!
> 
> I just like my fair share of monsters who want to eat me out for days on end.

From the dark I could hear the sickening sounds like wet squelching along with cries of pleasure. That’s when I felt the wet, sticky sensations at my wrists and ankles. I opened my eyes and tilted my head upward and saw that my hands up to my wrists were bound not in rope, but in hardened slime; however, I was still able to move and flex my hands within the harden slime. It felt sticky and warm against my hands and as I looked down at my ankles, I saw that they were bound the same way. 

I shuddered as I remembered the noises coming from the left of me. I braved myself to look and turned my head slightly towards the sounds and had to hold back a scream at what I saw. There was at least four other girls trussed up like I was hands and feet bound in the same hardened slime, each of us at least four feet apart from each other, but they were all asleep. Except for the girl directly to my left, she had her head thrown back in ecstasy and in front of her stood a creature, a mass of slime that was formed in the shape of a man.  
He sloppily kissed her breasts his hands gripping her hips as he pounded his hard length inside of her, making her scream and moan from the pleasure of it; their hips slapped together as he pounded into her. Making her whimper as he quickened his thrusts, changing the momentum on her to a more bruising pace; he stuffed his slimy fingers in her mouth to silence her but I could still hear her low moans as she sucked on his fingers. 

I could feel, wet heat pool between my legs threatening to slide down my inner thighs as I watched them, horrified and turned on at the same time. 

He let out an unearthly growl and then stilled inside, she moaned louder around his fingers thrusting her hips up to his stilled ones, still trying to chase her high. I watched as he pulled out of her, both phallus and fingers then began rubbing his hand down her folds making her hips buck and bringing a tear to her eye. 

“You and the others will make such good incubators for our children, my love.” He growled, continuing to rub her sex and it almost looked like he was coating her sex in his slime like he was sealing something inside of her, until she finally passed out from the pleasure. “And then such a wonderful snack when I eat my jelly out of you.”

I couldn’t pull away from watching the scene before me and that’s when I noticed that her stomach along with the others were distended just a bit like they were pregnant and just starting to show. He pulled his hand away from her sex and sucked his slimy fingers; admiring his handiwork before pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“My Queens.” 

I knew I was next and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. 

When he turned towards me next, I quickly tried to feign sleep hoping to deter him in some way but with my eyes closed I could still hear his juicy sloshing steps as his feet suctioned against the cavernous floor beneath him and then made a soft pop when he pulled his foot up, coming closer to me. 

“It’s no use to feign sleep my little Queen. I know you’re awake and that you like to watch.” 

I hesitantly opened my eyes to find the monster right in front of me, his face mere inches from mine. “What do you want with me?” I asked, hating the whimper in my voice.

His face wasn’t really a face per say it was like if you tried to distinguish his features from a mile off, there was a face but it was indistinguishable. He tilted his head to the side, regarding me and purred in appreciation as he took in the sight of me; open and helpless to his every whim.

“You’re my new Queen and this is your new home.” He said simply.

“What have you done to the other girls?” I growled as I looked at the others and then back to him. He too was looking back at the other girls appreciatively, like he was admiring his work.

“I’ve given them plenteous amounts of pleasure and filled them with my jelly.” He said before placing a slimy hand on my stomach, letting his wet sticky fingers trail down my stomach and mound before he slowly slid his finger to my clit, making small circles. Making me gasp as I felt heat rush through my body at the wet, cool touch of his fingers as he made methodical circles. “Like I’ll do to you.”

I flinched in disgust, trying to wrench my body away from his touch, trying to fight the warm tingling feeling that was creeping over my body the more he played with my clit. But then I remembered what he said to the other girl about us being ‘good incubators’ and my mind snapped together the pieces of the girls with their distended stomachs and his talk of ‘filling me with his jelly’. 

I pushed my knees together tightly, stopping his circular motions for only a moment. “No! I won’t let you fill me with you spawn.” I screamed and tried thrashing out of my restraints but they were too strong. He tsked at me and smiled lightly, continuing his circular motions on my clit, making me let out a small sigh, feeling my knees get weaker and spread slowly for him.

“I have done no such thing my love.” He said as you felt one of his fingers slide down between your folds and back up to your clit repeating the motion multiple times till you felt like your head was getting foggy. “My jelly is only to prepare you for when you do take my children but that will not be for a very long time. Plus, it’s a powerful aphrodisiac which will make you more pliable when I eat it out of you. I plan on lavishing all of you with immense pleasure for years to come before I even think about filling you with my spawn.” He said all of this as he continued fingering my folds, bringing his fingers from my clit to my ass and back again, the lude squelching sound of his gummy slime fingers adding to my growing arousal. 

Suddenly, I felt his fingers plunder inside of me and my head began to swim, I closed my eyes as he began to slowly pump me, his one finger surprisingly thick. 

“Open your eyes for me my love. Let my pleasure soak through you, and watch as I plunder your soft petals making you even wetter.” He said and licked his lips just as I opened my eyes, watching his large slimy tongue slip back between his lips. “It’s tempting enough to eat.” He looked back at my face, watching as I bit my bottom lip feeling the pleasure start to override my common sense.

“Would you like that my love? For me to eat my jelly out of you before the others. Have them watch as I devour your sweet juices and my jelly from your sweet pussy. Hearing them beg to be next while I take my sweet time with you.” He purred in my ear and I felt another finger added to my cleft, their slow methodical pace was picking up, pumping me faster, bringing me to the edge where if I fell off there was no regaining my sanity. 

I cried out as I felt his cool thumb rub against my clit again, bringing me closer to that edge. “Yes, give in. Give in to me my little Queen, to the pleasure that will be your past, present and future.” 

I felt his fingers thicken inside me again and I wanted to scream out “More! More!”. I bit my bottom lip to keep that from happening but it would only be inevitable the sway he’s holding over me is too much, too powerful. 

“Come for me.” he growled, his fingers keeping that inhuman rate as they pumped inside. I couldn’t manage words only shook my head at him. “Stop fighting and let the pleasure consume you, its only a matter of time.” 

Despite all my efforts I felt the wave of pleasure crash over me and I was coming onto his slimy fingers, my body was warm and slick from my juices and my mind felt hazy a permanent fog rolling over my mind. 

“There she is.” He purred, and before the waves of my orgasm subsided, he gripped my hips and he was inside me. I let out a little gasp as he slipped inside my wet sheath but my gasps turned into low and hearty moans as I felt him grow wider inside me, expanding my walls as his hard cock expanded inside of me.

“What are you doing?” I gasped out, the bite of pain from his expansion only added to the pleasure.

“I can grow into any shape or size my love; this just happens to be my favorite size.” He purred into my ear, his long tongue licking the side of my neck, making me absolutely drenched. He pounded into me without mercy and my body enjoyed every minute of it, my hips slapped against his as I moved my hips in time to his thrusts. 

He leaned down to my breasts taking one into his mouth and lavishing my nipple with his long-wet tongue, I arched breast into his mouth needing more. 

I wanted to use my hands to cling to him to wrap my legs around his torso and drive him deeper into me. He had me so over sensitized that I thought I was going to come apart at the seams with my approaching orgasm.

“Yes.” I breathed, as he sloppily kissed and suckled the other breast bringing me so close to my second orgasm. 

“I’m going to eat you up, little Queen.” He growled his inhuman tongue circling my peaked and aching nipples, making sure to give each one the same amount of attention. 

“Please! Please.” I begged and felt him smile against my neck before he snapped his hips up one last time before I unraveled under him. 

He let out a feral growl and I felt something hot and delicious spill inside of me, filling me to the brim. I watched with fascination as my stomach bulged just a bit, his jelly deep inside me and I grew wet and excited again at the thought of him eating me out so fully. 

He pulled out of me, and I instantly felt empty despite the bulge of juices inside of me. He rubbed at my sex and I gasped fighting my restraints again at the over stimulation, I watched as he coated my sex with his slime keeping his juices and mine sealed inside of me to eat out of me later. “You took me so well.” He purred and licked his lips obviously more eager than me to get started. “As much as I could devour you right now, you need rest. I’ll be back for you soon.” He said cupping my cheek, and I started to feel sleep coming over me. 

“Please.” I whispered. 

“What do you desire my love?” 

“You promised you’d eat your juices out of me first.” I said and saw the wicked grin that spread over his face. 

“That’s a promise I intend to keep.” He growled before I felt sleep over take me. 


End file.
